Le hardi et courageux serpent
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Vous souhaitez connaître l'histoire de Sirius et Regulus Black, de leur lien fraternel au sein d'une famille maudite ? Entre lion roublard et serpent hardi, découvrez la véritable nature de leur parcours.


_**Un OS précédemment publié sur Short Edition, mais j'ai supprimé mon compte depuis.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Le hardi et courageux serpent**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, Sirius avait toujours nourri beaucoup de tendresse envers ses cousines.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi particulièrement apprécié les embêter en leur tirant les cheveux et en soulevant le bas de leur robe à la volée sous leurs exclamations indignées. Mais Bellatrix avait toujours été là pour le faire rire avec sa personnalité un peu tordue, Andromeda s'était toujours plu à le couver comme une seconde mère, et Cissy l'avait toujours encouragé discrètement dans ses bêtises. Elles étaient comme ses sœurs; trois filles pour prendre soin de lui et lui servir de modèles.

Bien sûr, il avait également un petit frère vers qui il aurait pu rediriger tout cet affect. Quand le petit minois s'était imposé au monde alors qu'il n'était âgé que de deux ans, naïf et rempli d'illusions comme il l'avait jadis été, il s'était gonflé de la fierté du grand frère. Il s'était déjà imaginé les jeux entre garçons, les bêtises en connivence, le soutien mutuel.

Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard – _trop_ tard - qu'avoir un petit frère avec qui ses parents pourraient dorénavant le comparer à loisir, c'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à l'époque.

* * *

Sa première rentrée à Poudlard fut l'élément déclencheur de toute l'affaire; le torse bombé et la démarche fière, il se dirigea vers le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci lui murmura alors de sa voix malicieuse le nom de sa nouvelle maison au creux de l'oreille: _Gryffondor_.

« Pas Serpentard ? », chuchota le garçon, presque horrifié.

Il n'eut jamais de réponse.

Plombé par la fatalité, il traina des pieds jusqu'à la longue table réservée à sa nouvelle affiliation. Il sentait encore aujourd'hui le poids du regard de Narcissa posé sur lui, alourdi par la peine mêlée à l'amertume de la rancœur. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était le vieux chapeau pointu. S'il avait clamé Gryffondor, alors sa décision était sans appel. Sirius était des courageux et des hardis. Pour la première fois, sa loyauté envers la famille Black se fissura. Etait-il vraiment comme eux ?

Le lendemain à peine, il recevait déjà une beuglante en bonne et due forme. Discret, il ne l'ouvrit qu'une fois s'être réfugié sur les berges du lac noir. Là, épaules voutées et tête baissée, il se fit sermonner par la voix grave et dure de son père. C'était la honte qui s'abattait sur la famille Black toute entière. Serpentards de pères en fils depuis la nuit des temps. Sirius n'était qu'une tare qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Pour la première fois, Sirius sentit ses convictions s'ébranler. Qui était-il aux yeux de ses propres parents pour être ainsi renié sans vergogne ?

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à l'occasion des vacances de Noël, l'atmosphère était tendue. Les échanges de lettres s'étaient faits à sens unique depuis la rentrée – des pages entières noircies d'excuses et de promesses de bonne conduite – et Sirius n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de ses parents que par l'intermédiaire de son petit frère. Possédant encore la candeur et l'esprit mutin des jeunes enfants, il avait, semblait-il, prit plaisir à envoyer des courriers en cachette à son frère aîné. Encore trop petit pour comprendre les principes complexes - et obsolètes - des familles de sang pur, Regulus ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde en voulait à Sirius. Son grand frère, son meilleur ami, son confident et son héros tout à la fois. Pour la première fois, il se demanda qui de ses parents ou de son frère il devait suivre. N'avait-on pas conscience qu'un petit bout encore innocent était déchiré entre deux partis ?

* * *

Le sable du temps s'écoulait inexorablement, et deux années passèrent sans que Sirius ne pût trouver le moyen de s'intégrer chez les rouge et or. Deux années durant lesquelles il s'attacha de toutes ses forces à être le meilleur en tout, partout, tout le temps, n'hésitant pas à se mettre ses camarades à dos au profit de sa gloire personnelle. S'il était irréprochable à l'école, ses parents reconnaitraient assurément sa valeur en tant que sorcier. Un sorcier au sang pur est un sorcier fort. Et pour cela, il se doit d'intégrer le cachot des serpents. Si Sirius Black ne pouvait répondre au dernier critère, il pouvait au moins prétendre à accéder rapidement au premier. Jamais un Gryffondor ne s'intéressa autant aux potions et aux forces du mal que lui.

Il tenta par trois fois de renouer le contact avec sa chère cousine Cissy. Mais le rouge et le vert ne s'accordant naturellement pas, il se heurta à un mur à chaque tentative, et la jeune femme ne daigna le gratifier de la moindre attention. Il l'aurait cru plus sensible à la fatalité qui s'abattait sur lui, mais à quoi s'attendait-il de la part de la femme qui avait renié sa propre sœur parce qu'elle s'était amourachée d'un né-moldu ? La notion de famille était primordiale chez les sangs purs; à partir du moment où l'on respectait ses codes et ses principes. Sirius avait dévié malgré lui, et même le souvenir de leur ancienne complicité ne lui permettrait plus de regagner des crédits auprès de sa cousine. Narcissa Black, future Malefoy dès lors qu'elle aurait quitté l'école, était une parfaite sorcière attachée aux traditions et au prestige.

* * *

Lorsque Regulus reçut sa lettre d'admission à l'école de magie le jour de ses onze ans, Sirius ne put que tendrement sourire à la vue de son petit frère trépignant d'impatience et déchirant davantage l'enveloppe qu'il ne l'ouvrait réellement. Les yeux pétillant de malice, il lut fièrement la missive de sa plus belle voix à son grand frère. Leurs parents, confinés à une réunion de famille chez Cygnus et Druella Black, n'étaient pas encore rentrés au manoir. Sirius se délectait donc de ce moment si important en tête à tête avec son cadet, loin des regards encore lourds de reproches de ses géniteurs. Si ces derniers toléraient, bien que difficilement, son affiliation aux rouge et or, ils n'en restaient pas moins irascibles pour autant. Ce simple état de fait était la preuve que leur fils n'était pas de la même trempe qu'eux – et qu'il ne le serait jamais. L'âme était immuable. Si courageux et hardi il était à onze ans, courageux et hardi il resterait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Tu crois que je rentrerais à Gryffondor, moi aussi ? demanda curieusement Regulus.

\- Tu aurais envie d'y entrer ? interrogea son ainé en retour.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le cadet en baissant la tête, l'air un peu perdu. Papa et maman n'étaient vraiment pas contents quand ils ont su que tu n'irais pas à Serpentard. Ils criaient tout le temps. Entre eux et sur moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ils me disaient tout le temps que je ne devais pas enfoncer la famille encore plus profondément dans la misère, mais rétablir son honneur. Que si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, je n'aurais plus ma place à la maison.

\- Tu sais, dit doucement Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas. Quand j'avais ton âge et que je me suis avancé vers le Choixpeau, je n'avais aucune crainte parce que j'étais persuadé que mon destin était déjà tout tracé; Serpentard, à la vie à la mort. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait quand ce satané chapeau a sorti que j'irais à Gryffondor. On dit que l'attribution à une maison ne peut pas être truquée. Que c'est en sondant ton âme qu'on trouve tes qualités et tes défauts et qu'on désigne quelle maison te conviendrait le mieux. Si le Choixpeau juge que tu t'épanouirais davantage à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard, il en sera tout simplement ainsi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul, grand frère, déclara le plus jeune. Mais je n'ai pas envie que papa et maman soient déçus.

\- Moi, je veux juste que tu sois heureux à Poudlard. Qu'importe dans quelle maison tu iras. »

Concluant ses dernières paroles d'un sourire rassurant, Sirius serra brièvement son frère dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Intérieurement, il souhaita du plus fort qu'il le put que Regulus atterrît à Serpentard. C'était là la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver; regagner l'estime de ses parents et trouver sa place parmi les siens. Sirius ne voulait pas entrainer son cadet dans sa réclusion – il en avait une vague idée à présent - volontaire.

* * *

A la cérémonie d'admission des nouveaux élèves de la promotion 1972, le petit dernier de la famille Black fut proclamé vert et argent. Assis à la table des Gryffondors parmi les troisième année, Sirius regarda son cadet rejoindre les serpents avec mélancolie. Il l'avait voulu, il l'avait eu. Mais il s'était rarement senti aussi triste qu'à cet instant précis. Narcissa Black, émue que son adorable cousin eût rejoint les mêmes bancs qu'elle, se leva depuis le groupe des septième année pour lui planter une bise sur chaque joue et le féliciter. Emporté par la vague de joie qu'avait entrainé son affiliation, Regulus ne pensa pas une seule fois à tourner la tête vers son grand frère.

Les premières semaines, Regulus Black venait régulièrement saluer son frère quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. Au bout du premier mois, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était mal vu par ses nouveaux amis qu'il fréquentât aussi assidument un rouge et or. Apeuré à l'idée de blesser son aîné, il n'avait pas osé lui confié le chagrin que cela lui causait. Mais ses visites se firent plus rares, jusqu'à disparaitre juste avant Noël.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous deux à la maison familiale pour les vacances, Regulus fut accueilli comme un roi. Sa mère l'embrassa longuement, et son père lui serra la main comme on le faisait entre hommes. Un festin avait été soigneusement préparé, mobilisant tous les elfes à disposition, et la famille la plus proche avait même été invitée pour l'occasion; Cygnus et Druella Black, Bellatrix et son nouvel époux Lestrange, Narcissa et son fiancé Malefoy. A la table ne restaient plus que trois couverts de libres. Un pour chaque personne qui viendrait compléter ce tableau de la famille Black dans toute sa noblesse. Ecœuré par tant de manières et d'hypocrisie, Sirius alla de suite se réfugier dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Si Regulus le remarqua au premier abord et s'en trouva attristé, il oublia plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et se laissa emporter par les nombreux éloges qu'on lui faisait. Bientôt, on parla à table des dernières nouvelles du monde des sorciers, du Ministère de la magie en déclin, de l'ascension fulgurante d'un dénommé Voldemort depuis deux ans maintenant, de la prochaine intégration de la famille Black dans le cercle très fermé des sorciers proches du puissant Mage Noir. On vanta la puissance des sangs purs, écrasa les nés-moldus sous la semelle des mots durs et rit des blagues racistes des patriarches. Enivré par l'odeur des cigares de son père et les fonds d'alcool qu'on lui servait à intervalles réguliers, Regulus se fit happer par cette atmosphère d'où suintait le confort et la splendeur, et se laissa prendre au jeu de la parfaite famille riche. Des conversations qui se jouèrent ce soir-là, le jeune Black ne perdit pas un mot.

Les effets de cette soirée se firent ressentir dès le lendemain. On ne jurait déjà plus que par Regulus et le sang jeune qui coulait dans ses veines. Un talent prometteur qui à coup sûr ferait la fierté de la famille Black toute entière. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir gagné le rang d'un elfe de maison. Etouffé par les incessantes comparaisons entre l'aîné fruit de déceptions et le cadet source d'espoirs, il ne détesta jamais autant son petit frère qu'à cet instant.

A la veille de Noël, Sirius entendit le bruit familier d'une chouette qui frappe la vitre de son bec. Intrigué car il ne reconnaissait pas l'animal, il observa la lettre portée sous toutes les coutures. L'écriture, fine et appliquée, légèrement penchée vers la droite, lui rappela celle qu'utilisait sa dernière cousine quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils découvraient la joie de posséder une chouette.

 _« Mon cher Sirius,_

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de moi, et je suis désolée de t'en donner seulement maintenant. Mais je pense que tu es au courant de ma situation, et j'ai dû attendre que les choses se calment avant de t'envoyer cette lettre._

 _Ted et moi avons enfin trouvé une maison dans laquelle nous installer et faire notre vie loin des frasques de la famille. J'ai même le bonheur de t'annoncer que j'ai récemment appris que j'étais enceinte ! Nous commençons enfin à entrevoir un avenir stable, même si je regrette encore chaque jour d'avoir irrémédiablement brisé les liens si forts que j'entretenais avec mes sœurs._

 _J'aimerais à présent avoir des nouvelles de toi car il ne s'est jamais écoulé beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me mette à repenser à mon cousin préféré. Tu me manques beaucoup. Penses-tu qu'il serait possible que nous nous voyions pour parler de vive voix ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire courir de risques inutiles vis-à-vis de tes parents, alors tu peux tout aussi bien m'envoyer une lettre en retour si tu préfères. Si jamais, je t'ai inscrit notre nouvelle adresse au dos du parchemin. Peu importe quand tu auras envie de venir, notre cheminée te sera toujours ouverte !_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Andromeda »_

Le soir-même, Sirius apparut chez les Tonks dans le crépitement des flammes vertes, au beau milieu du salon, valise au poing. A sa vue, Andromeda se précipita pour l'étreindre et embrasser ses joues.

Au réveillon de Noël, le portrait de Sirius dessiné sur la légendaire tapisserie des Black fut brûlé par sa propre mère sans état d'âme. Sur le seuil de la porte, Regulus Black pleurait silencieusement la perte de son frère.

* * *

Après la fugue de Sirius Black, les choses s'arrangèrent et pas.

« Vis ta vie, lui avait dit Andromeda à la veille de son départ pour Poudlard. Détache-toi de ta famille et vis comme un adolescent de bientôt quatorze ans devrait le faire. Mêle-toi aux autres et fais-toi des amis. Poudlard est une école fantastique et tu devrais vraiment en profiter pour t'amuser. »

L'ainé des frères Black suivit ces conseils tant bien que mal. S'il éprouva des difficultés après avoir passé trois années d'asociabilité totale, il finit par se lier d'amitié avec trois garçons malgré son comportement jadis exécrable. Entre autres; James Potter avec qui il appréciait échanger des remarques acerbes, Remus Lupin qui était le plus raisonnable de la petite bande, et Peter Pettigrow, l'éternel timide un peu maladroit. A eux quatre, ils cumulaient les bêtises et les retenues assorties, mais Sirius avait la singulière impression d'exister comme jamais auparavant. Il s'était enfin fait à la mentalité gryffondorienne avec le temps, et se parait de rouge et or avec de plus en plus de fierté à chaque jour qui passait, le tout sous l'œil tendre et protecteur de sa cousine et nouvelle tutrice, Andromeda.

Un voile obscur, cependant, continuait de planer sur le tableau. L'ombre de sa relation avec son frère.

Plus les jours s'égrenaient, et plus Regulus semblait s'éloigner de lui. Alors oui, il en était venu à le haïr autant qu'à l'aimer – ce qui avait, entre autre, entraîné sa fugue. Mais la part d'amour était toujours bel et bien là, ancrée au fond de lui, car Regulus restait malgré tout son petit frère. Sa condition d'aîné le torturait souvent quand il pensait à lui, et il se sentait responsable du changement qui semblait s'opérer en lui. Après tout, il l'avait quasiment abandonné le soir où il avait décidé de plier bagages pour ne jamais revenir dans l'affreux manoir des Black.

* * *

Les années passaient et Regulus tendait à devenir de plus en plus sombre, tandis que Sirius rayonnait au contact de ses amis maraudeurs. Les frères maudits se côtoyaient bien malgré eux très souvent, se faisant face sur le terrain de Quidditch, se croisant aux soirées organisées par le professeur Slughorn et échangeant des regards par-delà les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles qui les séparaient dans la grande salle. Sirius pensa mille fois à lui adresser quelques mots, même si ça n'était que de banales salutations, mais les mots n'avaient jamais su franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Au début de sa septième et ultime année, le directeur Albus Dumbledore prononça un discours après la cérémonie habituelle pour mettre ses élèves en garde. Il leur apprit que la menace de Voldemort ne pouvait plus être ignorée, et que la guerre était à leur porte. Des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires furent ainsi prises, et la méfiance envers les Serpentards devint chaque jour de plus en plus palpable. Les rumeurs faisaient déjà bon train au sein du château et, à les écouter, la plupart des familles de sang pur aurait déjà rejoint le Mage Noir.

Une série de meurtres tragiques et de disparations mystérieuses s'abattit sur le monde sorcier, ciblant pour la plupart des nés-moldus – aussi appelés « Sang de Bourbe ». Certains camarades même rentraient chez eux pendant les congés et n'en revenaient plus. Sirius n'avait de cesse de se ronger les sangs pour la famille Tonks, même si Andromeda lui assurait chaque semaine dans ses lettres que tout allait bien pour eux. Sa nièce n'était encore qu'un bambin, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit confrontée aux horreurs de la magie noire si tôt. Sans compter qu'il s'inquiétait également beaucoup pour son jeune frère, celui-ci ayant dernièrement adopté un comportement plus que suspicieux. Il parlait moins aux autres Serpentards, s'isolait pendant les repas, disparaissait le soir passée l'heure du dîner, et revenait chaque matin plus pâle et cerné que la veille.

Ce fut en disputant un match de Quidditch face à lui qu'il comprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Depuis son poste de poursuiveur, il observait James et Regulus tournoyer dans les airs à la poursuite du vif d'or. Malmenés par les bourrasques de vent, leurs vêtements claquaient contre leur peau, se relevant par intermittences sur leurs avant-bras crispés. Lorsque Regulus ralentit soudainement pour ramener la manche de sa veste sur son poignet gauche, laissant ainsi une courte avance à Potter qui permit à ce dernier d'attraper la petite balle ailée, Sirius comprit de quoi il en retournait.

De la marque des Ténèbres. De ce fléau contemporain. Ce tatouage maudit.

La famille Black avait bien, comme prévu, rejoint le rang des sorciers à la solde de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit, et les joueurs de chaque équipe descendirent de leurs balais pour se saluer dans les règles. Quand les prunelles des deux frères entrèrent en contact, Regulus sut que Sirius savait pour lui. Ses yeux, impénétrables en apparence, cachaient en réalité un mélange d'amertume, de tristesse et de regrets. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé empêtrer dans ces affaires sordides ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien pu faire pour te protéger ? Leurs doigts se serrèrent, et jamais le contact visuel ne se rompit. C'était là le seul moyen pour eux de se communiquer toutes les choses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à formuler de vive voix.

Dès lors, chaque soir, un énorme chien noir venait rejoindre un sorcier aux cheveux hirsutes tout aussi sombres sur les berges du lac. Restant côté à côte à observer l'horizon, jamais ils ne s'adressaient le moindre mot. Prononcer une parole serait comme avouer qu'ils n'étaient définitivement plus du même monde. Et ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à accepter cela.

* * *

Le 20 juin 1976, le sorcier manqua l'un de leur rendez-vous nocturne quotidien. Ce soir-là, on n'entendit que les gémissements de l'animal et les cris d'agonie de son cœur. Ce soir-là, Regulus Black aurait dû fêter ses quinze ans au château avec tous ses amis. Ce soir-là, il disparut de Poudlard pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Les mois de juillet et août 76, ou la période à laquelle le Mage Noir atteignit l'apogée de sa puissance, furent décrits comme les plus sombres de l'Histoire des sorciers. Les noms des sorciers nés-moldus disparus ou tués allongeaient chaque jour un peu plus la liste lue à la radio officielle sorcière. Durant ce laps de temps, Dumbledore décida de créer le premier organe de Résistance; l'Ordre du Phénix. Ted Tonks y adhéra rapidement, sa femme préférant quant à elle rester à l'abri avec leur fille. Lorsqu'il proposa à Sirius de rejoindre les rangs, celui-ci refusa.

Le lendemain, il disparut, et personne n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui avant une semaine.

* * *

Le 10 juillet, Sirius Black partit à la recherche de son frère. Il retourna au manoir des Black, le fouilla de fonds en combles après l'avoir trouvé désert, interrogea consciencieusement chaque elfe de maison à sa portée. Ce fut Kreattur qui lui avoua finalement que les Black avaient emménagé chez les Malefoy, haut lieu de réunion des Mangemorts.

Pendant cinq jours, Sirius voyagea sans relâche, rassemblant des informations sur les mouvements des mages noirs et les recoupant entre elles pour deviner où se cachait Regulus. Dès lors qu'il soupçonnait une planque, il s'y rendait sur le champ. Toujours il manquait son frère de quelques heures, parfois-même quelques minutes à peine. Constamment en cavale, le plus jeune Black demeurait intouchable, comme un spectre qui vous filerait sans cesse entre les doigts. Au cinquième jour, Sirius parvint néanmoins à intercepter un message codé en espionnant les fréquences radios utilisées par les Mangemorts.

« R.A.B est indésirable. »

Regulus Arcturus Black avait trahi Voldemort.

* * *

Le 16 juillet, Sirius n'était toujours pas parvenu à réunir assez d'informations pour découvrir ce que manigançait son frère, et son inquiétude ne faisait que croitre. Il tournait et retournait dans l'Allée des Embrumes et questionnait nombre d'anciens camarades, sans succès. Ce fut finalement Kreattur qui revint à lui. Malgré son sale caractère habituel, l'elfe de maison avait l'air contrit et jouait avec ses doigts, comme sous l'emprise de l'embarras. « Parle » fut le seul mot de Sirius. Alors, Kreattur déballa tout; les motivations de Regulus, ses déceptions, jusqu'aux plans soigneusement échafaudés pour nuire au Mage Noir.

« Mon maître a toujours voulu vous aider, vous savez, avoua-t-il de sa voix nasillarde. Monsieur et Madame Black lui parlaient souvent de Vous-Savez-Qui, et Monsieur Regulus a fini par admirer ce mage noir que tout le monde disait si fort. Monsieur Regulus pensait qu'il pourrait convaincre vos parents de vous pardonner s'il faisait tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Mon maître avait même pensé que s'il devenait assez proche du Lord, il pourrait lui parler de vous et vanter votre grande force pour que vous puissiez rejoindre ses rangs. Oh, Monsieur Regulus était bien naïf ! Mais Monsieur Sirius n'était plus là pour le guider sur le droit chemin. Il y a peu, le nom de Monsieur Sirius a été ajouté à la liste des indésirables, et Monsieur Regulus a commencé à douter. Le jour où mon maître a vu le Lord tué un enfant né-moldu, il a pensé que Monsieur Sirius ne serait pas fier de lui et il a voulu tout quitter. Monsieur Regulus était considéré comme le sorcier le plus prometteur à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors il était tenu au courant de nombreuses choses. Il était voué à devenir le bras droit du Lord, et le Lord lui-même était persuadé que jamais il ne le trahirait. Monsieur Regulus est revenu au manoir alors qu'il était censé partir en mission. Il a trouvé Kreattur, et il lui a confié ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Sirius en secouant violemment le petit elfe, à bout de nerfs.

\- Monsieur Regulus est retourné au manoir Black ce matin. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de tuer le Lord. »

* * *

Dans sa main, le pendentif irradiait de noirceur. Il tremblait et se réchauffait un peu plus à mesure qu'il tentait de le détruire, comme mu par une vie propre. Regulus enchainait les sorts et les incantations, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire le médaillon. Quand l'objet fut si chaud qu'il brûla la paume de sa main, l'adolescent le laissa brusquement retomber sur la moquette de sa chambre. Le pendentif, alors, s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa s'échapper une fumée noire et dense. Elle coulait de l'objet - _Reducto !_ -, rampait sur le sol - _Finite Incantatem !_ -, s'approchait inexorablement du jeune homme - _Avada Kedavra !_ La morsure froide d'une étreinte mortelle enserrait déjà sa cheville et s'insinuait sous ses vêtements pour remonterle long de ses jambes. Pétrifié, Regulus sentait, impuissant, la magie noire griffer la peau de son ventre et remonter toujours plus haut vers son cœur.

« Regulus ! »

Regulus n'eut que le temps de voir une forme floue se jeter sur le médaillon, puis d'entendre un bruit semblable à celui d'une explosion, avant que le noir du néant ne le happe.

* * *

Finalement, peut-être Sirius était-il tout de même un peu serpent. Après tout, un Serpentard était un roublard qui parvenait toujours à ses fins – _en apparence seulement_. Peut-être que c'était son frère le hardi et courageux Gryffondor, à la fin; celui-là qui était allé jusqu'à se laisser séduire par les ténèbres pour sauver sa famille, mais qui avait tout de même eu le courage de s'en extirper le moment venu – _malheureusement trop tard_. Peut-être que le grand frère n'était, au final, pas toujours celui qu'on croyait.

Oui, Sirius était un peu serpent. Un peu égoïste, un peu trop égocentrique. Déçu du plus profond de son cœur malgré lui. Malgré sa rage de lion, sa hardiesse rougeoyante et son courage exceptionnel. Il avait voulu comme un prédateur félin et échoué comme sa proie reptilienne. Il avait laissé le lionceau en fleur mourir, impuissant, si impuissant. Quelle faiblesse, quel faible, quels faibles !

* * *

Le 17 juillet 1976, la mort de Regulus Black fut annoncée sur toutes les fréquences radios sorcières.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_ **


End file.
